skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Skylanders Theory: Battlecast is the LAST game
So, this is my theory. That Skylanders: Battlecast is in fact the last game. I really hope Activision proves me wrong but here it goes... Warning:' '''This might contain things that go a little too far, and this might not be the most seriously written blog in the universe, but this still isn't completely joking. Battlecast is advertised with SUPERCHARGERS, not Skylanders 6 So, the most reasonable evidence I have is that they're already advertising Battlecast so much. I mean, they already sell Battlecast cards with the SuperChargers even though Battlecast comes out next year. So, how does that prove anything? Because Battlecast comes out in '2016! And guess what would also come in 2016 if it existed? That's right! Skylanders 6! And if Skylanders 6 was a real game, wouldn't it make way more sense to advertise Battlecast with it instead of I don't know... ''Skylanders 6????'' The release date hasn't been confirmed yet but I heard that it comes out in fall/autumn. There will be 10-20 games Okay, so this is seems like something that would completely ruin this theory. Activision was planning to do 10-20 and unless they prove otherwise, I will still believe that they will in fact do 10-20 games. But then again, the amount of games depends on the way you count. Most people would say that there are 5 Skylanders games. But guess what? There are actually more. The amount *'''5: If you only count the main console games, you get a total of 5 games. This is the least amount of Skylanders games you could possibly count and my count doesn't stop here... *'10': If you count all of the mobile games and Universe. So, we have Universe, Battlegrounds, Cloud Patrol, Lost Islands and the upcoming Battlecast. I didn't count Collection Vault because I don't really see it as a game, more like a thing you can use to keep track of your Skylanders... *'15:' Now, if you count the alternate versions of the main console games as separate games and you still count the mobile games, you get a total of 15 games. So, the alternate versions are the 3DS versions of the first 4 games and SuperChargers racing (3DS and Wii version of SuperChargers). So, this is definitely 10-20 games. Spyro is lost Again, this isn't really a proof. But Activision is really losing their original intent. Remember when they cancelled Spyro's Kingdom because it seemed too NOT Spyro? Remember when they decided to turn Spyro from a king to a playable character along with the others because it's way more important to be playable that the star... no? Nobody? Okay then... well, if you don't see Spyro as any more special than like Trigger Happy or Gill Grunt (other than the fact that he's in the title of the first game), this truly proves my point. Now, Skylanders is even less Spyro than the original plan for Skylanders, Spyro's Kingdom, would have been. SuperChargers DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SPYRO FIGURE (even though the game is named after a Classic Spyro move). So the truth is, maybe they learned from their mistakes and bring back a whole new Spyro... but then again they made a whole family popular (and they just recently had a new baby... I'll get back to that later). The Gill Grunt problem Yes, this is now a thing. Activision has an obsession with Gill Grunt. They've had a repose of him (and only him) in every game in the whole series (not counting Eon's Elites or Minis). So, they problem is that Gill Grunt was the only Skylander to have a Series 4 version after Trap Team (and he's still the only one because SuperChargers didn't have Series reposes). And yeah, exactly, I think I know the reason why SuperChargers didn't have Series reposes and completely new versions of characters. Did you think it was in order to refresh them and avoid people from being bored because they use the same moves? NOPE!!! It was because they just had to bring back Gill Grunt. And because the Gill Grunt was already in the Series 4 logo so he couldn't be in the Series 5 logo... but he would have been the ONLY POSSIBLE Skylander to get a Series 5 version. And yeah, that's why I call it the Gill Grunt problem. The only way the could get Series 5 Skylanders... is by not reposing Gill Grunt for one game. And because that seems to be Activision's worst nightmare (seriously, the should start a new Gill Grunt game series if the really love him) they avoided this problem by not having Series versions at all in SuperChargers. But they can't avoid this problem over and over again so maybe that's why they quit the series (and make a new Gill Grunt game series in order to actually make him at least as special as Spyro). The fourth SKYLANDER KID was born this year! Okay, this might not make sense to most people. But the years of birth of the kids in the Skylanders family (this is the later when I got back to that) seem to have a connection to the release years of certain notable games of the Spyro franchise release years. Yeah, it's probably just a coincidence... but still an interesting connection. *'2006:' Lexi (the first kid) was born - The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (the first TLoS game) was released *'2008:' Mike was born - The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (the last TLoS game) was released *'2011:' Chase was born - Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (the first Skylanders game) was release *'2015:' Shawn Logan (the new baby) was born - Skylanders: SuperChargers (the last Skylanders console game???) was released Another interesting note, the age difference between the youngest and the second youngest child increases by 1 year each time a new baby is born (at least so far). Category:Blog posts